diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshie
Joshie is a fictional European singer in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He always promotes good values, such as respecting your parents and following your dreams. Rowley is a notable fan of Joshie, though Greg is confident that all his other fans are 6-8 year-old girls. Rowley goes to a Joshie concert in The Ugly Truth. He doesn't appear personally in the film but he appears on a poster in Rowley's room.In The Long Haul he is shown on a bulletin board in Rowley's room. Appearances and Mentions *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) (Seen on poster) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (Pictured) Singles and Franchise "Joshie Says" is the only known single performed by Joshie. It was written by Jeff Kinney's elder brother, Scott Kinney. It can be viewed here . Another single by the name "Wild Animal Heart" was shown in Rodrick Rules,but it does not show the lyrics. In the Joshie comic in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do-It Yourself book, Joshie sings a song called "Children of the World" which can be bought for $3.99. It seems to be about letting parents do there bidding.And there is another single called "2 Tough 2 Be Mean" mentioned in the same comic. He also has a ringtone avaliable for $2.99.There is also a Joshie talking-doll which says the quotes "Respect your parents and follow your dreams!", "Don't use words that hurt!", "Super Cool!" , "Fist Punch!" , "Foot Kick!" and "Be Nice!".The doll can be put in different poses and you can buy clothes for it.There are also plushies for the figures Poor Attitude and Disrespect. Personality Joshie uses a lot of English and quite posh sounding phrases. One of the reasons Greg believes his fans are 7 years old is because he tends to tell "children to listen to their parents and follow their dreams", that makes him sound like a "moron". He seems to be upper-class. He has a comic where he removes two ghostly figures called 'Poor Attitude' and 'Disrespect' from a home, and tells the parents to download more ringtones and songs from his website.He also uses words like " Fist Punch! Foot Kick! " while fighting and they are also quotes of his talking doll. Appearance Joshie has blonde hair combed till the back, wears an orange torn jacket which in scenes showing his front view is sleeveless though in the same comic when he is shown from the side he has sleeves.He wears purple jeans which are also torn with a belt with the letter J in the center. As with his head appearance and his face formation, he resembles Bryce Anderson,. Trivia * He hasn't appeared since The Ugly Truth, it might means Rowley stopped liking him. Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters